


Zenith

by lexicale



Series: Dawnbringer!verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexicale/pseuds/lexicale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is high and the world is slow and perfect. Jared and Jensen enjoy summer in the Blue Ridge.</p><p>Set two years after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/524105">Wheel in the Sky</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> Jared is 24. Jensen is 40.

Summer strained hot and dappled through the boughs of the trees, cutting strange, uneven patterns across the rocky ground of the southern Appalachians. The stone jutted up from the earth, rolling like sharp water, waves through the land that had been torn by collisions millions of years ago, tectonic plates roaming beneath the surface of the world and the mountains little more than the scars of their age old battle.

In the south, in the deep south, low and quiet, those old mountains retained a hint of their primordial strength, trapped away in the secrets of their valleys.

Deep in the ageless wood, down near the cool cut of the river, Jared, regna of the Blue Ridge Pride, was lying on his side on a sunlit portion of rock. Yellow heat bled through his coat, trapped in his fur, and he blinked lazily, barely awake. His paws were stretched out in front of him, legs long and thin, built for running, built for speed, but motionless now, lying still in the red North Carolinian dust.

It was too warm to hunt, too warm to be indoors or to walk around. Too warm to _move_ and Jared could only imagine that that was exactly what the ailure who'd invented sunning had been thinking when they'd just plonked themselves down and refused to get up. It was normal, traditional, even, this deep into the nearly oppressive summer doldrums, when the sun was too hot and too high and the rain hadn't come for a couple of weeks, for the pride to just grind to a halt in the middle of the day. The hunters and fertiles alike draped about in lazy piles, bodies of fur and skin stretched naked over pride ground, only half awake in the afternoon haze.

Jared had to admit he'd grown frighteningly used to it.

Admittedly, he liked any excuse to spend his afternoon lying around like a lump.

He blearily opened one eye when he heard the steady fall of paws over stone, soft thuds as the weight of a heavy ailure padded over. It was hard to see through the sunlight streaming down, but Jared didn't need to. He knew who it was.

He smiled to himself, the scent of his alpha, his mate of the last five years, brushing over him. He purred a little, rolling over on to his back as Jensen settled down against him, Jared's dark grey paws hanging floppy above him. He felt the little huffs of Jensen's laugh against him, their bodies pressed together despite the heat. The alpha leaned in, running his rough tongue up the underside of Jared's neck and the fertile laid his head back against the dusty ground to receive the affection.

Jared wasn't one hundred percent sure where his kids were at the moment -- probably off making trouble, to be honest -- but the wonderful thing about living in a pride meant that there was probably _someone_ watching after them. And in the absence of that responsibility, in the scorch of the midday heat, with the quiet, hollow hum of the mountain breeze and the tittering tunes of the songbirds playing back and forth, an infinite symphony, just him and his mate, Jared went boneless, adrift in the calm.

He rolled over, burying himself into Jensen's tawny coat, no words necessary between them. He butted his head to the alpha's, before licking the thick fur of his cheek ruffs, nuzzling in under Jensen's jaw. 

Jensen returned it, their heads rubbing together amid the rumble of their purrs.

Jared felt slow and thick and lazy, full of summer sun and torpid with ease. When he settled down again he settled his head on Jensen's paws, his eyes wincing shut in pleasure as his mate groomed the top of his head, tongue passing between his ears.

Jensen pressed in close, his deep purr pleasant and soothing, the shifting necklace tangled between them and everything good and beautiful.

It was that kind of perfectly useless afternoon, an eternal buzz of sunlight and insects, even the clouds too lazy to do more than crawl across the sky. There were no words to be spoken or children to be chased, no jobs to take care of or lists to be remembered. There was just the two of them and the endlessly blue sky, the whole of their pride, their world, at peace for just a handful of hours each day.

Jared felt the sticky slow Appalachian summer sink into his bones and let his mind wander over the valleys and ridges, far beyond the pale blue mist and quiet green forest, beyond the babble of the river and the whistle of the low zephyr wind.

Over the magnificent sprawl of the ancient south and deep into the succulent sun drenched sky.


End file.
